


Could Get Used to It

by 27dragons, tisfan



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [58]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Sensation Play, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: So, Tony’s sometimes boyfriend has a parasite. Tony’s not quite sure he can get used to it, but so far, it’s not a dealbreakerMCUKinkBingo Square N4, Claws/Talons





	Could Get Used to It

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in the same AU as [Normal Everyday Asshole Aliens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349569)

 

“You kinda get used to it,” Eddie said. He had Venom wrapped around his neck like a scarf, and one arm was coated with the slightly oily black goop. Eddie, or Venom, maybe -- the line was seriously blurring -- was using Eddie’s left hand to pick exceptionally expensive olives out of the bottom of the jar. They alternated, popping one into Venom’s gaping maw, and the next one into Eddie’s.

The stack of takeout containers gave some of that a lie. Eddie had always had an appetite, for as long as Tony knew him, but now the guy was rivalling Thor for the amount of food he could put away in a single meal.

Not that it was showing. And Tony’d had to re-learn Eddie’s taste in food -- anything that had meat in it was vehemently -- almost violently -- rejected. Venom apparently required their meat live.

Which Tony mostly tried not to think about.

“How can you get used to _that?_ ” Tony wondered, watching Venom’s tendril pluck out another olive.

**We have some advantages.** Venom picked at enormous teeth with an oversized claw. **Now that we know what humans are supposed to look like. Eddie will not get sick. He will not get hurt. We will take care of him. He is ours.** The ball of goo laying half on, half _in_ , Eddie, narrowed their eyes at Tony suspiciously.

“Be nice,” Eddie said, idly backhanding an alien creature that could end up being nine feet tall and full of killing appendages.

“I’m not saying there’s no advantages. I’m saying I can’t imagine getting used to it.” Tony leaned back in the sofa, ignoring the TV they’d been watching while they ate. “It’s got to feel weird.”

“Sometimes,” Eddie said, gesturing. “I mean, it’s especially weird when Venom gets all bitey. Literally _feeling_ myself eating some guy’s head? Seriously, it’s weird. I mean, it sort of looks like I’ve got a Venom wrapper on, but it’s not entirely true. We become… one creature. It’s not like you, putting on the suit.”

“And yet you say you get used to it.” Tony reached out with one hand, sliding his fingers down the Venom-encased arm. “Huh. Doesn’t feel like it looks.”

 Venom made a strange, almost purring sound, the wide eyes going slitted with satisfaction.

“You do,” Eddie said. “I mean, you fly, right? It’s pretty awesome, but I bet you don’t think about it much anymore. It’s just… something you do. Pull on the armor and go fight bad guys.”

**We want to see that,** Venom mused.

“See what? The armor? We can look if you want.”

**Soon,** Venom said. **We have something we want to talk about.**

“Come on, Vee, I was working up to that,” Eddie muttered, going pink around the ears and neck. “You gotta… be smooth.”

**You are not smooth. You are a loser.**

Tony tried to swallow a laugh and almost choked. “To be fair,” he said when Eddie gave him an exasperated look, “you weren’t smooth _before_ you were possessed by an alien symbiote, either.”

“Smooth enough to nail you to the wall, on the reg,” Eddie said. “Or maybe it’s just that you’re easy. I forget.”

“Everyone knows I’m easy,” Tony said blithely. He petted the arm again, fascinated. It looked like slime, but it wasn’t wet, it didn’t leave a residue, and it was _warm_. Just slightly warmer than human skin. “So what’s on the agenda, then?”

Eddie shrugged, not looking away from the television. “Is it a deal-breaker. I mean, like, for us? Is there...I mean, there’s us, us, me and Venom, and then there’s us-us, you and me.”

**We make we.**

Tony cocked his head, considering it. “If you’d asked me that a month ago, I would’ve said yes, it’s absolutely a deal-breaker. But now that I’ve had some time to get used to it, it’s... intriguing. I mean, every geek fantasizes about tentacle sex, right?”

**We don’t procreate like that,** Venom told him. **But we like it. Eddie feels good. And we feel good.**

“Yeah, Doctor Dan did a bunch of tests and stuff,” Eddie said. “Turns out, Klyntar feed… well, they get all their strength--”

**From love.**

“Oxy-thingie,” Eddie said. “Same stuff your brain makes when you eat chocolate.”

“Oxytocin?” Tony supplied. He cocked his head, studying Venom’s opalescent eyes. “So if we make out, it’s like a snack for your ride-along?”

“Yeah, it’s like… a thing. They need it, or they’ll die,” Eddie said. “Klyntar don’t manufacture it on their own.”

Venom made a face, weirdly mobile eye skirting around before settling. **Humans don’t make Vitamin D. We are not a lesser species. Not a _parasite_.**

“It’s an affectionate term,” Eddie said, patting Venom’s head. “I mean it in the best possible way.”

**We are not a tapeworm!**

Tony laughed. “No, you’re _slightly_ more evolved than that. Plenty of chemicals we need that we don’t make ourselves. No shame in that. So how would it work, exactly?”

**It works.**

“Well, I guess that depends on how involved you want to get with Vee,” Eddie said. “I mean, he can just hang out in my head and feed. Or we can get all the way into _the nasty_. I mean, it’s Vee. He can… oh, go ahead and show him.”

Venom slithered back up and into Eddie, and then flowed over, like an oil slick, until it was just the symbiote sitting there.

With an _enormous_ erection. It wasn’t quite shaped like a dick; a little smoother, on the top, ridged along the sides. Like one of those novelty dragon-dildos that Tony had seen from time to time.

“ **We can do a lot of things** ,” Venom said, actually forming words. Their tongue slithered out, long and pink and wet, and licked a very moist line up Tony’s cheek. Tendrils popped out from Vee’s shoulders and waist, writhing around like a living bondage get up. “ **And we can do them all at once**.”

Tony shivered, thinking about it. “Yeah, I’m in,” he said. He kicked off his shoes and stripped off his shirt. “So in.”

“Yeah? I thought we were going to have to be more persuasive,” Eddie said, part of his face peering out from Venom’s mass. “First time it happened with Vee and me, I-- yeah, I mean, I hadn’t really… we didn’t _talk_ about it. They just sort of watched me jerk off, and… decided to help.”

“And yet we have already established that I’m easy,” Tony pointed out. “And that--” He waved his hand at Venom’s... appendages. “--is a heck of an argument already. Though now I’m wondering what other persuasive tricks you had up your sleeve.”

Eddie-- or Venom, or maybe both of them -- reached for him, pulled him in. Eddie disappeared into Venom’s mass again, and. Okay, really, the kiss with that many teeth was a little concerning, right up until Venom’s tongue slithered in between Tony’s lips.

**Shhh. Let it happen.**

Venom -- who had been a part of _Eddie_ \-- shifted, moved, and-- went right down Tony’s throat. For just a moment, it was terrifying, like being suffocated, drowned, all those things that Tony hated and feared, and then…

**We are here.** It was… not the same as hearing Venom when they were in Eddie. Strength pulsed into every cell of Tony’s body. Like he was suddenly twenty years younger. The lingering headache went away. The perpetual _just a bit tired_ all the time? Faded. Aches in his knees? Gone. The way his fingers throbbed…

Like being on the world’s best painkiller without a single side effect.

**We are not a side effect** , Venom emphasized. Tony raised his hands to look, and he was seeing with two sets of eyes. His own, and Venom’s. Venom saw… they saw what Eddie saw, what Eddie saw in Tony, and suddenly he was seeing himself entirely--

Not flawless, of course not, but _fun_. Sexy and smart. Amusing. The way his mouth moved, Eddie was fascinated by it, and Tony found himself being given a Tony-Stark-highlights reel of memories and thoughts and emotions. Eddie _cared_ about Tony, and for the first time, ever, Tony felt that. Believed it, absolutely, without doubt.

“...Oh.” He could breathe deeper than he’d been able to in a decade. “Oh, that’s... Huh, wow. No, not a side effect, big guy. More like the star of the show.” He imagined he could feel Venom flowing through his body like blood, permeating every inch. “That’s... yeah, I can’t imagine getting used to this.” He looked at Eddie, then, and caught the raw power of Venom’s feelings for Eddie -- the possessiveness, the dependence, the pure affection. Even in a glimpse, it was blinding. “Oh, geez.” Propelled by that wave of emotion, he surged forward to pull Eddie into a kiss.

It was hard to tell where Tony started, where Eddie ended, and Venom in the middle, surging back and forth between them as they kissed. There were moments of flitting pain, when Venom’s teeth -- well, they were some big-ass teeth, let’s not kid ourselves -- would break skin, but something about the symbiote fixed minor injuries without even pausing to take a breath.

The flares of pain were only punctuating the raw, growing need. Adrenaline surged, and then there was no need for it.

Venom wrapped around Eddie’s hands, a slippery friction as Eddie explored Tony’s body. Warm, and weirdly comforting, Venom ebbed and flowed down Tony’s chest. Tendrils slithered around Tony’s nipples, teasing them erect, and then pinching, squeezing, like the world’s most delicate clamps. Wrapped around and around, and then flitting, light, over the very tips.

Tony bucked up into the touch -- or tried, but he couldn’t find a purchase to push against. Being wrapped in the alien was like swimming, almost, a slick, warm slide. Tony groaned and dragged his own hands over Eddie’s skin, marveling in the contrast between human and alien. He pulled Eddie closer, closed his mouth over the pulse point of Eddie’s throat and sucked, hard enough to bruise.

Eddie’s hands sprouted claws, massive, curving, razor sharp. As Tony sucked, Eddie’s hands raked over Tony’s shoulders, leaving a stinging slice that healed almost before blood started to flow.

“Yeah, you always did like to get marked up a bit,” Eddie said, teasing him. “Leave it, a bit, Vee, just enough--”

More tendrils appeared, a dozen or more, that wrapped around Tony’s wrists and pulled him, stretching him out. Three or five or ten slid around Tony’s thighs, spreading them. Whatever clothes he’d been wearing were gone, either absorbed into Venom’s being, or shredded, he couldn’t tell.

“Look at you,” Eddie said. He was leaning out of Venom’s form, human hands touching, stroking. The claws popped out again, left a red line across Tony’s belly.

It was like fire, but _good_ , painful in the best kind of way. “Oh, shit.” Tony twisted and pulled against Venom’s hold, but he barely shifted. His cock throbbed in response and Tony tipped his head back and let his eyes fall shut, giving himself up to it. “God, yes, more of that, do that again.”

“It’s like makin’ time with a tornado,” Eddie said, which was all the warning Tony got before those teeth were a little too close to Tony’s dick. And he promptly forgot to be worried when Venom’s tongue, slick and dripping wet, wrapped around it. Tugging at Tony’s cock like the best, strangest combination of mouth and fist. “You like that, hmmm, yeah…”

Tony cursed again as Venom continued the assault on Tony’s senses. His whole body felt like it was stretched taut and quivering with tension. “Oh, shit, yeah, I-- Come here, I need--” He tried to push toward Eddie. “Kiss me, please, I...”

“Yeah.” Eddie ducked in, nipped light at Tony’s lower lip. “Hang on, this… this feels a little weird at first, but give them a second, and I swear, it’s like goin’ blind in the best way.”

Eddie’s mouth closed over his before Tony could ask, and then--

Okay, okay, that was _weird_ , that was… yeah, that was an otaku’s wet dream, right there.

One of Venom’s tendrils probed, delicate and teasing, at Tony’s hole, slick with whatever goo Venom produced. “There you go, th-- oh, yeah, Vee--” Eddie tore his mouth free of Tony’s to pant for air, and-- Eddie’s knees were pulled up, practically to his chest, thighs spread wide, and several of Venom’s tendrils were thrusting in and out of Eddie’s ass, pumping him ruthlessly.

Watching that, at the same time feeling Venom’s somewhat more cautious probe of his own ass, was like setting up a harmonic resonance, waves of desire that fed on each other in an endless loop. “Holy fuck,” he gasped. “Oh _god_...”

The tendril breached him, went right in, stretching, thickening as it went, opening Tony up, and then the very tip found his prostate. Rubbed it, circled, tapped at it, until Venom seemed to feel what was exactly right, completely perfect.

Without ever stopping what Venom was doing to Eddie, Venom unleashed an onslaught of sensual pleasure on Tony. The tendril in his ass continued to stimulate him, milking him, while Venom’s tongue lashed over and around Tony’s cock. Eddie struggled a moment, got a hand on him, and the contrast between Venom’s ooze and Eddie’s firm, calloused fingers, was _unbelievable_.

Tony wasn’t going to last long. He tried to hold it back, but Venom’s ceaseless and perfect torment was too much to resist. He bit out one last curse as his climax ripped through him like a tornado going through a field of wheat. His body thrummed through the aftershocks and then he fell limp into Venom’s grasp, panting.

Eddie followed after, a few minutes later, going off like a fountain. Splatters of warm come struck over Tony’s chest and almost immediately were absorbed into his Venom-rich skin.

A moment later, they were both laying on the sofa, entangled, and Venom was playing blanket, flat and soft and warm. With teeth.

**We are content.**

“Nice, yeah?” Eddie said, opening one eye only a tiny slit.

“Incredible,” Tony admitted. He ruffled his fingers through Eddie’s hair, feeling more than hearing the pleased hum it elicited. “Maybe I was wrong,” he said. “I _could_ get used to this.”


End file.
